Diffusers convert a high velocity, low pressure fluid flow into a low velocity, high pressure fluid flow. A particular application of diffusers is in gas turbine engines in which air from downstream of a compressor passes through a diffuser into a combustion chamber. The diffuser comprises an annular divergent passage which acts to decelerate the air from the compressor and raise its static pressure by converting its kinetic energy into pressure energy. The air then enters the combustion chamber at a velocity which enables combustion to be substained.
For gas turbine engines used in industrial applications where low emissions of nitrogen oxides are to be achieved the combustion chamber consists of multiple chambers disposed in an annular array around the engine axis and which due to their length are inclined outward with respect to the axis of the engine. Air from the outlet of the diffuser has to double back upon itself to reach the head of each of the combustion chambers. A problem with this sort of arrangement is that the diffuser extends so far down the combustion chamber that the majority of the air is severely restricted and substantial pressure losses occur. The flow of air to the combustion chamber is restricted and interacts with the flow entering the diffuser. The interaction of these flows causes the diffuser performance to deteriorate.